


sugar and cyanide

by twoheartsx



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Dark fic, Death, Immortality, Implied Character Death, Offer of Immortality, implied bad past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One brother was like sugar, the other like cyanide. This applied to both the hunters and the vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar and cyanide

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this one because of what seishirou says. I felt it was very sad and yet poetic. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Being a servant wasn't easy, wasn't fun. It meant following the masters every whim perfectly, never disobeying, never talking back. A rule Seishirou learned long ago. Words drilled into his head, so much just think seemed foreign, doing things was harder when he thought. Because he made his choice and so nothing would change, because it couldn't. Seishirou liked the challenge, his master was so very young. He was sweet and shy, darkness just under his pale layer of kindness. A sweet little lie, one in which Seishirou relished in. All and all Subaru was a fairly nice person to those who he deemed worthy, notably Seishirou being the most worthy. Seishirou always striving to please the younger boy, by appearance the boy was younger, any hunter or vampire knew better. The boy had long out lived Seishirou, who saw only tragedy in the idea of being immortal.

"I simply don't see why you'd desire a forever. After all, forever is such a sickening thing. I'd much rather die after doing what I must." Seishirou had said once, always speaking honestly, unable to see past the shade of gray he'd long warped himself into. Imaging death in a peaceful, delicate way. Seishirou knew there would be peace and happiness rather he lived or died. Life would go on as it should, his death almost as meaningless as the dying of a flower, or even the melting of snow. What's to morn in those things?

Seishirou firmly believed he had nothing in this world, aside from a younger brother who was just a irrational as him, as well as a lover of some kind. Subaru being himself, prayed on Seishirou in his weaker moments, seeing them as Seishirou's small cry for help. Seishirou knew this and tried to never allow Subaru to see the things he suffered though. In the end, Subaru found out. Always.

Being in that state made Seishirou think often, more so then he wanted to. Confined to that horrid room, no means or strength to fight. Most of his fight was on things other then completing his destiny, which he believe was to kill the very thing he loved, was more then likely going to become. The hunters were already watching him with jaded eyes. They held no sympathy for him, empathy lastly on there list of things they felt toward him. He no longer cared, little strength left to.

Fuuma always stood up for him, maybe because they were brothers, maybe Fuuma wanted a fight, or maybe because soon Seishirou would be dead. He was a burden to the hunters so they made had an epiphany. They would allow Seishirou to die, nothing could save him and it wasn't fair to make him suffer. They decided Fuuma could kill Seishirou while he slept. Fuuma agreed, saying his brother needed to die, wasting time as well as money in which Fuuma sorrily lacked. The hunters were astounded by how quickly and heartlessly Fuuma had agreed, but then again him and Seishirou were from a non-love family.

Memories seemed to be Seishirou's only friend these days, Fuuma long busy with work and other things out of question. Subaru was unaware of Seishirou's issues, just as Seishirou was unaware of Fuuma's intentions. He never gave a though as to if his younger brother was planing to kill him. He didn't believe he should, truly who would. He looked out the window to see white snow. He got a feeling of nostalgia, slowly a smile crept it's way onto his lips. It was a weak smile, still he was smiling. His attention turned to Fuuma who was watching from the doorway. Seishirou still bore that look of innocents about to be tainted. Fuuma sat next to Seishirou, sighing. He hated seeing his once big, strong brother in such a state. No one could help though, nothing seemed to help these days. They seemed endlessly hopeless, like once this cold winter blew over, should it ever. They might be okay. Fuuma knew better then to hope, it never getting them anywhere, anyhow. Fuuma kissed Seishirou's lips and wished him well, leaving to allow his elder brother to sleep. Seishirou took a deep breath and slowly drifted into a soft sleep.

Seishirou as most times, dreamed. He dreamed of simpler days and finer nights. If he could relive those moment, he would have. He liked those days because he wasn't left alone to die. He understood they couldn't keep on hoping for him and the signs were so obvious it hurt. Even in those days of ignorant bliss the signs were there. Signs wouldn't be around to see the hunters, his brothers, even his own dreams come true. Oh well no use in crying over what was never to be. Seishirou only wished he'd had more time to see Subaru. The young vampire had became quite smitten with him. Seishirou the same with the vampire, none of that mattered now.

Seishirou's bittersweet memories would always play out before him in his dreams. He could see himself, lying in the white snow that covered the ground. He always loved to lay there and look up into the sky, wondering what it was like to fly. He had seen many birds and he knew vampires could fly as well. Subaru had flew a few times, impressing Seishirou of the highest degree of course. Seishirou had never flew despite Subaru offering to carry him around when he flew. Seishirou didn't trust people to hold onto him, believing that Subaru would drop him. He heard the sound of snow crunching beneath the weight of a human. His hunter training taught him how to tell each being apart. No this wasn't human, it's a vampire. He looked opened his eyes to see Subaru standing over him. This brought a smile to Seishirou's face. Subaru had came all the way out here in the dead of night to see him. Seishirou allowed Subaru to lay with him for quite some time, the two talked over life when Subaru stated, "I'd like to make you immortal so we will never part."

Seishirou merely laughed. He sought to die and the vampire wanted him to live. He found it amusing, seeing as how he was a hunter while Subaru was the very thing he hunted. Seishirou responded to Subaru's claim of wanting him to be a vampire with him by saying, "I simply don't see why you'd desire a forever. After all, forever is such a sickening thing. I'd much rather die after doing what I must."

Subaru wouldn't ever see how anyone could chose that or maybe he did. No matter hearing Seishirou say that broke his heart, because he wanted Seishirou. Seishirou would never see how much Subaru loved him. He'd never see because Seishirou didn't know what love was, he didn't know how to accept or give love. He only knew how to destroy. Subaru knew this because outside of Seishirou all Subaru did was distort the things most important. He ripped lives away, then asked to be embraced by the very person who should hunt him. In the end nothing mattered.

The night came when Fuuma would put his plan into motion, he had what he'd needed, resigned himself to this. If the hunters thought he should kill Seishirou so that his brother wouldn't suffer, he'd kill him. His brother deserved what was coming to him. The no good man had never wanted what was best for anyone and he would be lying if he said he wasn't going to enjoy this.

He came into his brothers room, holding a small vile. He walked over to his elder brother, who opened his eyes as Fuuma approached the bed where he lied. Seishirou looked to Fuuma's hand then his face with a look of surprise, that look soon replaced by his usual smirk. He knew what Fuuma was doing, knew what was about to happen. "They want you gone big brother." Fuuma said, in a hushed voice, slowly sitting on the bed next to Seishirou. The weight of Fuuma taking a seat caused the bed to creak and make noise. "So, this is me taking care of you. Anything you'd like to say first?" Fuuma asked, showing little emotion. If Fuuma was anything it was happy, all his life he'd been Seishirou's shadow, now he would be the family's successor. Fuuma couldn't wait.

Seishirou took a deep breath, then looked to Fuuma. He smiled, "I'm...proud...o-of you..." His soft, breathy whispers the only thing in the room, the only thing that could be heard. Fuuma smiled and for the first time since entering the room, looked as though he felt putty for what he was to do. Even though he felt slightly bad he still went on with his plan, making Seishirou drink the liquid in the vile. He'd acquired that poison from a close friend, the close friend of Seishirou's had said to make him drink the whole thing and the hunter would be 'taken care of'

Fuuma walked out of the room, "good luck, brother." He whispered, taking only a moment to look back at his brothers dying body.

He really was like him.


End file.
